


Here *Comes* The General

by colonial_smut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, george squared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonial_smut/pseuds/colonial_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Washington was lonely. He'd spent too many nights returning home to an empty bed. He wanted somebody. Anybody. Well, almost anybody. Little does he know, however, that he would indeed find exactly what he needed with the last person on earth he'd expect. His worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here *Comes* The General

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight and had to stop at an odd place because I was falling asleep but it will be finished soon :)

Professor Washington was lonely.   
He'd spent far too many nights returning home to an empty bed. His days spent teaching sociology at the university were growing monotonous. He enjoyed his job, educating his students (which he looked after like his children) and acting as their leader in times of need. A sort of older-brother figure, as he was among the younger of the staff. However, despite all the pleasant relationships he formed at work, there was one human being whose very name made his skin crawl. It absolutely did not help that he had the same first name as Washington, either. Professor George William Frederick taught European History a few doors down, and was the bane of Professor Washington's existence.

Washington was packing up his belongings after a particularly tedious day when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. George would frequently show up to Washington's classroom uninvited, often to taunt him about this or that, but mostly because he simply enjoyed being a nuisance. He stood lazily in the doorway, grinning smugly. In his dainty hands he held a thermos, most likely full of tea. Coming from a wealthy family, he had more money than Washington, and made sure it was obvious by unnecessarily overdressing in a crisp, collared shirt and expensive vest and tie. George always wore red. Washington had grown to despise the color because of it. 

"Got any thrilling plans tonight?" George taunted. Washington cringed at the sound of his voice, a condescending yet careless timbre, gilded with a lofty British accent.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Washington retorted, bluntly. He was lying, he had no plans, but he couldn't endure any more teasing from George about his current, single state, although he couldn't recall George having anyone of his own. He wasn't curious enough to ask, however. He wanted as little to do with George as possible.  
"Really?" George's blue eyes lit up with intrigue. "Like what?"  
"None of your business, Frederick." Washington replied. standing up, he moved to leave the room, pausing at the doorway, which was still being blocked by George. George made no effort to move, and instead smiled up at Washington, taking a sip from his thermos, as if to be unaware of his desire to leave. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, love? Call me George." He was completely aware of Washington's hatred toward him, but that made it all the more fun to bother him. He took a step towards Washington, letting the classroom door creak closed behind him, and setting his thermos on the other man's desk. "And you don't have any plans, do you? You're just embarrassed." He said calmly, though the slight smirk on his pasty face was enough to make Washington want to punch him in it.  
"What do you want?" Washington said with a wary sigh, averting George's smug gaze and looking at the door behind him.  
"Why can't we just be friends, love? What have I ever done to you?" George said with a small laugh.  
"You know perfectly well I can't stand you, Frederick."   
"Call me George." he said imperatively.   
"Fine....George" Washington replied curtly, stepping closer to him, taking full advantage of his height, towering over him, "I cannot abide your arrogant, British ass." 

George's eyes widened as his mouth twitched, then erupted into a treacherous grin. "It's about time, love. You're finally speaking your mind." He let out a soft, dolphin-esque chuckle, causing Washington's fury to increase. "I like that." George cooed, taking a step back to look at Washington without craning his neck.   
Washington did not move, yet his hands trembled as they struggled to resist strangling George. This was the final straw. Washington was done with George's teasing. He wanted to slap his angelic, porcelain face. He wanted to tear out his curly, blonde locks. He wanted to strangle him. His mind raced as his fury towards George grew, his hands rose from his sides uncontrollably as he lunged at George, and...kissed him violently.

George was caught off guard as the taller man's body collided with his. He was thrown against the wall, and hardly registered what was happening. He froze, allowing Washington to kiss him for a couple of seconds, before letting out a sharp squeal and kissing back passionately.   
After a moment, Washington pulled away, shocked. A deep blush was rising on his cheeks. He gaped at the shorter man, the surrealness of the moment causing him to question if that had really just happened. As he stared at George, he saw a face he had never seen before.  
George was pressed against the wall, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He was blushing faintly as well. Had he always been that beautiful? Washington stared longer, unable to speak. 

George was the first to break the silence. " Oh, Professor Washington," he gasped, "I'd no idea you had that in you." He smirked subtly.   
Washington remained silent, still in awe over what just happened. His brain fervently tried to wrap around the fact that he had enjoyed it....very much.  
"I'm sorry" was all he'd managed to say after a moment of silence.   
George raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand to lay a manicured finger on Washington's lips. "No need, love." His hands moved to Washington's chest where they grabbed fistfulls of the fabric and yanked him forward for another kiss.   
Washington took a step or two forward until George's back was firmly against the wall. Their teeth clicked as Washington bit hungrily at the shorter man's bottom lip. George kissed back greedily, his mouth still twisted in a smirk. He ran his hands up Washington's chest and brushed them against his neck. 

Washington lost control of himself. He hardly fathomed what he was doing anymore, he only knew that he liked it. Hi slid his hands down George's side and over his stomach. He fingered every silk button on his vest until one popped open. George softly dolphin-chuckled into the kiss as he began to loosen the taller man's tie. He slid it out from the collar and began to work down the buttons on his shirt, before growing impatient and yanking sharply, ripping Washington's shirt open.   
Washington gasped at the sudden motion, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to look George in the eyes. George was blushing significantly now, but he had a wild hunger in his eyes which caused Washington's eyes to grow wide with terror and desperation. 

Before he had time to think, George was all over him again. He shivered as his hands teased his now exposed nipples. He followed his instincts and continued to undress George, pulling off his vest and tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. When both were shirtless, Washington, guided George to his large, classroom desk. Without hesitation, he lifted him onto it and continued to kiss him roughly, paying no mind to the papers and folders which fell to the floor. George yelped at being picked up so suddenly, but immediately understood Washington's plan and wrapped his legs around him happily. 

George gasped as the other man left wet kisses down his jaw, and nipped at the delicate flesh of his neck until there was a mark. He ran his hands greedily through Washington's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling, causing Washington to let out a low moan. "Do you like that, love?" George teased. Washington could only nod as he nipped and sucked a trail of kisses down George's bare chest, pausing to flick a tongue over his sensitive nipple. George moaned and pulled Washington's hair harder, using his free hand to gently run his fingernails over his shoulder. He shifted his weight as the bulge in his pants grew somewhat uncomfortable. 

Washington continued to kiss over his abdomen, burying his face in George's soft stomach before dragging his tongue back up to George's neck. He kissed him softly on the lips before kneeling down and gently spreading George's legs. George whimpered, but obeyed, entertained by Washington's sudden authority. He gasped as Washington ran a finger down the now very visible bulge. "That's it, love," he gasped, "Please." he let out before he could stop himself.   
"What was that?" Washington questioned with a smirk. "What did you want again?"   
George's blush deepened slightly with humiliation. He was certainly not one to beg. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Washington. "Do it. Now." He said in a firmer tone.  
Washington only chuckled as he ran a finger over the bulge again, causing George to stifle a gasp. "Do what?" He asked, innocently.   
"You know perfectly well what, you prick." George shouted haphazardly, now barely able to remain calm. "Be a good boy and-and suck me." He was blushing.  
"I will if you ask nicely" Washington taunted, reveling in every moment of being in control for once.   
George let out a groan before taking a deep breath and replying, "Suck me, please, love. I-I need it." He muttered, refusing to make eye contact.

"There. Wasn't that easy? I knew you'd be a good boy for me." Washington replied, calmly. He was dying to get back at George for all the times he'd made him feel embarrassed or out of control. This was finally the perfect opportunity. George was his. 

He wasted no time. He hastily undid George's pants until his cock was exposed, half hard. He dragged his tongue up George's length slowly before getting to work. 

George threw his head back as a choked moan escaped his lips. His body shivered as the other man's mouth sent waves of pleasure across his trembling body. He tangled his fingers in Washington's hair as he struggled to resist the urge to squeal. "Oh, P-Proffessor..." He groaned, breathing heavily. Washington quickened his pace as he bobbed his head up and down, groaning and sending pleasant vibrations up George's cock. George moaned and threw his head back, his curly hair falling in front of his eyes. His hand clapped over his mouth as he was finally unable to suppress his squeal. 

"G-George....love....aaah....you've g-got to stop or..." his breathing was growing ragged, and he slurred his words. He bucked his hips into Washington's warm, inviting mouth. Washington was enjoying every second, taking George deeper with every bob of his head until his cock reached the back of his throat. George gasped as Washington took him deeper. He let out a whimper as he bucked his hips. "George! I'm so close....I'm g-going to...AahH!" He threw back his head and arched his back as he came, letting out a sharp cry. Washington continued to work him through his climax, swallowing every last drop when he was finished, stared hungrily into George's eyes. George fell back onto the desk in an exhausted heap, breathing deeply, unable to speak. 

"I knew you would be a good boy for me." Washington cooed into his ear as he joined him on the desk,"But we can't stop yet, it's my turn next." George whimpered as he tried to catch his breath. His face was flushed, save for the pink splotches that lingered on his cheeks. His hair was disheveled, and he was covered in a light perspiration. Washington kissed his neck softly as he waited for him to calm down, his hand fingering the significant bulge in his own pants. George sat up eventually and moved to straddle Washington, grinding up against him and teasing his bulge. He kissed him roughly, nipping on his flesh and pulling his hair.   
"Of course it is, love." He chuckled, leaning down to undo Washington's pants. When Washington's cock was exposed, George hopped off the desk to get on his knees, when he was stopped by Washington. "No no, 'love'." He teased, "I have something different in mind. We're Just getting started"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
